Golden Sun
by Alice Whitlock Hale
Summary: What happens with Renesmee after Breaking Dawn?How does she feel about Jacob?What about her family?


Chapter 1: The Promise

As I awoke in my bedroom, I looked around not only to find my bright and smiling family hovering over me, but also Jacob Black sitting beside me. As moments passed I realized what was going on. Today was my birthday. Aunty Alice and I had been planning this day for months. How could I ever forget? My own first birthday. I looked like I was about three or four, but this was the most important date in the half-life of me.

I wiped the sleepiness away from my eyes not only to see beautifully wrapped presents, but big ones. Then Jake hugged me tenderly. It felt comforting for a few seconds until I heard the words "Happy Birthday Nessie." I was shocked at first, but I got over it. That had been probably the first time I had ever heard those words. All I could remember from the day I was born was Momma, and Jake. Aunty Alice had a big smile on her face. It took me a little while, but then I put all of the pieces together. I faintly remembered the time Aunty Alice had a big, bright, and beautiful party for Momma.

As I said my first words as a one year old, I felt strong and bold. I said "Good morning everyone." Then Momma started pouting. Daddy comforted her in a way I could not comprehend. Once Daddy calmed Momma, they started singing happy birthday to me. I started singing along with them, and clapping my hands. Then everyone busted out laughing. Uncle Emmet was the loudest. His laugh boomed through the house and back. Just then, I joined in on the laughter even though I had no idea why we were laughing.

Just then, I knew what we were laughing at. I had leaned over to comfort Momma the way Daddy had. Then everyone else had joined in on the comforting. Momma had become more composed and then started to hug us back. This was a wonderful day. The sun was shining, we were shining, and we were all very happy. The day could not be any better. The ones I loved surrounded me. Including my one true love. Jacob.

Momma picked me up, and carried me into the living room to start the party. All of the decorations were silver and sparkling in the sun. Every little thing was perfect. Just the way Aunty Alice had planned. "Which one do you want to open first Renesmee?" Daddy asked. "The biggest one!" I said giddily. "Ha! Ha!" Uncle Emmett busted out. "She picked mine over yours Alice." He busted. Aunty Alice crossed her arms and gave a loud growl, and Uncle Jasper grabbed her before she had a chance to kill Uncle Emmett. Uncle Emmett carried the big box over to me and started shredding the box open. "Emmett!" Daddy yelled. "Cool it!" He told him. "This is Rensmee's birthday, not yours!" he exclaimed. Uncle Emmett growled. I started to open the camouflage wrapped box with precision. "Come on kid we're not saving the wrapping paper!" "Rip it open with the fangs your daddy gave you!" Uncle Emmett chanted. "Emmett!" Momma yelled at him. "Come on it's her birthday. She should enjoy herself." Uncle Emmett exclaimed. When I got all of the wrapping paper off the box I saw what it was, and my eyes lit up. "Emmett?" Momma said to Uncle Emmet. It was a canopy bed that I had been wanting for a very long time, but never told anyone about. "Thank you so much Uncle Emmett!" "I love it!" I said still in amazement over my gift. He said so kindly with his arms crossed across of his chest. "Okay kiddo. Let me have it." just then I ran over to him and tackled him to the ground. Aunty Alice sang, and danced as she brought a big box over to me. The box was wrapped in a beautiful sparkly multicolor wrapper. "My turn!" Alice said in her singsong voice.

I started to shred the wrapping paper off the box just the way Uncle Emmett did. Everyone laughed at how much egger to open Aunty Alice's gift more than Uncle Emmett's did. I finally got all of the paper off the box just to see what it was. She had given the second best gift to me. This gift stood next to the best. The best was my family. Including Jake.

It was a beautiful gray and black floral bed set to match Momma and Daddy's, and also my new black canopy bed. I stood with a huge smile on my face just staring at it. I loved it so much. I could not get over the amazement. I probably stood there staring for 10 minutes before I even took a breath. Aunty Alice was the first to break the silence with a sweet laugh. Her laugh was more beautiful than a bell. "In your face Emmett!" "She likes my gift more than yours!" she sang in the most beautiful voice. "I love all both of your gifts equally." "Thank you both so much." I said to settle the mood. Everyone just smiled.

Uncle Jasper's gift was next. He brought it up to me with ease. I started un-wrapping it the same way as I had opened Aunty Alice's. I finally got to the box and I was stunned. It was what I always wanted. A _Wii_. "OMJ!" I screamed. Everyone noticed my new phrase. I had heard Momma say it to Daddy one day so I replaced the E with J. Everyone's face went blank. Then they stared at Jacob. "What?" Jacob said with ease. "Hey! I did not teach her that!" he said. "I know where she got that." Daddy said as he directed his attention toward Momma. "My bad." She apologized. "Oh for the love of all that is holy." Daddy moaned as he turned away. "Edward. Calm down. Don't you think you may be overreacting just a little?" Momma complained. "But Bella?" Daddy moaned. "Don't say 'But Bella', Edward." Momma corrected him. Just then, I started to cry. I did not like it when Momma and Daddy argued. "Sweetheart." Momma begged in a concerned tone. "We didn't mean to upset you darling." Daddy apologized. They came over and hugged me. I knew it was stupid to cry over something so little. Daddy says I am like Momma in that way. Momma took me from Jake and sat me on her lap with Daddy in our chair. "Who's next?" Momma said to restart the party. "Me! Me! Me!" Aunty Rosalie sang. Aunty Rosalie's voice was not as beautiful as Alice's was, but they were both music to my ears.

Aunty Rosalie's present was wrapped in a beautiful lime green wrapping paper with pink polka dots all over it. I started shredding the box as I had the others. I was amazed at what it was. A makeup set. I would have expected this to come from Aunty Alice, but I loved it anyway. "Rose! What do you expect her to need this for?" Daddy asked with a hint of madness. Daddy referred to me as his little angel, and saying I do not need makeup to be beautiful. "I like to have Aunty Alice mess around with a little pink. It makes me look like a princess." I protested.

"You are a princess Renesmee. You are Momma's and my own little angel princess." Daddy claimed as he scooped me up and held me upside down to give Momma a better angle to tickle me. "Stop! Please! Please Daddy! It tickles!" I begged him.

"I don't know. Bella should we stop?" Daddy asked Momma teasing me. After that, he put me down and suggested that we get back to unwrapping presents. Grandma and Grandpa were next. I could not even begin to imagine what they could have possibly gotten me. Grand pa and Grandma started to dance over my way humming happy birthday to me. I could not hold it any more so I burst into laughter.

Everyone always laughs when I laugh. Uncle Japer says it's because my happiness makes everyone else happy, but I don't know how I do it, oh well. "Go ahead darling. Open your present." Grandma encouraged. "Yes, but please try not to get a paper cut." Uncle Jasper joked. It was apparently something that happened to Momma a long time ago before I was born. Everyone had a slight laugh at that.

When I opened it, it was unbelievable. It was an _I home_, an _I Pod Touch,_ an _Adele 21 _CD, and a $100 _I Tunes _gift card! "Oh my gosh!" I screamed and gave them the biggest hug I had ever given anyone. Not only had they gotten me an _I Pod Touch, _but they got me all of the accessories that I could need.

"I love it so much!" I exclaimed, and I did. It was what I really wanted. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I sung very loudly as they spun me around in their arms. "It is your birthday Renesmee. You deserve everything that you could ever possible want." Grandpa said as he placed me back on my feet and tried to keep me from toppling over.

"Me next." Uncle Jasper yelled like a little kid hipped up on pixie sticks as he ran up and spun me around and around. And speaking of little kids hipped up on pixie sticks Aunty Alice came and grabbed Uncle Jasper from behind which caused him to grab her and spin both Aunty Alice and I around. At the same time!

After I begged Uncle Jasper to put me down he did as I had asked. When he put me down I felt fine for a second, but just as I started to fall Aunty Alice had me in her arms. She must have seen it coming or else I would have fallen flat on my face.

Once she set me up right everyone started laughing. Meaning that Uncle Emmett of course was on the floor. He was still laughing even after everyone had stopped. "Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen!" Aunty Rosalie yelled. Just then he sprang up and stood at attention like a trained soldier would have. Then everyone except Uncle Emmett, which was weird. He had the most frightened look I had ever seen.

"Okay Nessie you ready for probably one of the best gifts you'll ever get?" Jacob asked. There was nothing that I rather have than Jake so he was kind of wrong. "Yup, but your wrong." I tried to keep from smiling, but I can never not smile at him. "Wrong about what kiddo?" Jake questioned looking kind of confused. "You're wrong because you are one of the best gifts I could ever get." I whimpered before running up to him and giving him a big hug.

"Aw. Thanks, but I pretty sure that this bracelet is way better." He told me as he brought something from behind his back. "It's a Quileute promise bracelet if you will." he explained as he put it onto my wrist. "Jake it's beautiful. Thank you so much." I said right before I kissed him on the check.

"Nessie. I promise to love and cherish you for as long as I can. Even though our love can never be forever I will love you just the same for as long as I can." I explained to me before…


End file.
